


Nothing Thrills like Exy

by captilima



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, but they need it, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's first year with the Trojans , and it starts with a team trip to a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Thrills like Exy

It was a yearly thing, really – the Trojan outing to Knott’s Berry Farm, because it was good for team bonding and a way to end summer before they launched into practices. Jeremy had been going for three years now, and this time as captain meant it was a bit more stressful.

Add in a certain new backliner being difficult with not wanting to come along and it made it down right awful for him.

Yet here he was in his hotel room, staring at the snoopy that was resting on his headboard as if it was his doghouse – how he had gotten stuck with this room he’d never know, but he would make sure to complain about it. He did, though, note that it was likely he wouldn’t be spending too much time in the room other than to sleep and maybe when he wanted peace and quiet to eat without the press following them around.

Looking up as his roommate zipped his luggage shut and move it to the closet as he very likely had a thousand times while on the road for games Jeremy couldn’t help the pang of worry that moved through him. Certainly this wasn’t a mistake, bringing Jean along, right? Of course he wasn’t about to let it show on his features, and instead allowed himself to smile at Jean.

“Have you ever been on a roller coaster?”

“No.”

The words is soft and carries enough weight to silence Jeremy for a few moments, choosing to observe the other. He has Kevin’s number on speed dial just in case something comes up, and he knows things about the Ravens and what jean’s been through to know that this is going to be rough for the guy. Jeremy, though, has so much faith in Jean that he can’t help but smile and moves his own suitcase over next to his roommate’s before putting all of his things in the drawers.

He’s about to open his mouth when there’s a banging on the door and upon opening it Alvarez is standing there with Laila over her shoulder grinning brightly. “Come on!” Given any other time Jeremy would have grabbed his wallet, made sure his room key was in there, and joined them, but the tension he feels behind him lets him know that this time? This time he can’t do that; Jean can’t go anywhere alone, he remembers Kevin saying, but too big of a group might be too much as well.

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up later, okay?” he keeps his tone eager, because in truth he does want to spend time with those he’s been friends with for years but the idea of overwhelming jean when they haven’t even gotten to the first practice is far greater. “Ride the pony express for me.” It isn’t as if he won’t ride it himself, but he doesn’t want them to not do it without him, since they all know it’s his favorite.

As he closes the door he can feel the tension in the air increase and he tilts his head, “you wanted to go with them.” The former raven observes, and Jeremy gives a small nod. “Is the pony express a ride?”

As if that’s sparked his interest once more Jeremy’s face splits into a large grin and he can see the spark of something in Jean’s eyes, though he isn’t sure what to call it. The raven is…difficult to read (something Jeremy had NEVER thought himself bad at before) and so to see something other than the dreary fighting personality is a new thrill for the captain. “it’s a roller coaster, yeah. My favorite, actually.” It’s between that and the Silver Bullet – which captured his heart the year prior. “If you want to go to the park we can ride them both. They’re both thrill rides, they get the blood pumping like exy does…” he feels the words fading from his lips as the other shoots him a look, knowing something has gone entirely wrong.

“Nothing’s like the thrill of exy.”

Ravens.

“Do you want to go to the park or not?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Jean finally gives a small nod and starts for the door. “We can ride The Pony Express first, if you’d like.”

For some reason Jeremy can’t, for the life of him, think that this is going to go over well at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've never been to Knott's Berry Farm & I feel like it's sort of like Indiana Beach/Cedar Point which is what I'm basing it on alongside ride videos.
> 
> I'm also still attempting to adjust to their voices so I promise if it wasn't good it'll get better.


End file.
